


Shots and Glasses

by Camunki



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camunki/pseuds/Camunki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cocktail of fancy dress and alcohol somehow ends up with all four boys at Sebastian's house, because, well, who doesn't love a man in glasses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piraticalfuturedoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=piraticalfuturedoctor).



In the choice between the Beauty and the Geek theme, Dave would have assumed both Kurt and Sebastian would go with 'beauty'.

But apparently not, since both were currently donning glasses, Sebastian a pair of thick framed 'hipster' ones, and Kurt some slimmer, more intellectual looking specs. Sebastian was wearing what looked like his old Dalton uniform, minus the blazer, and with his shirt half open, the tie loose around his neck. Kurt, as per usual, had wanted to be different, so he'd gone for the science geek instead, donning a lab coat that just showed a hint of the suspenders he was wearing over a too tight shirt. Dave was trying very hard not to stare, but Kurt really, really suited the glasses. He'd never really understood the whole glasses-fetish thing before, but he was definitely rethinking it.

Blaine was wearing glasses too, and had left off the hair gel for the first time Dave had ever seen. His outfit was hilariously similar to what he used to wear in High School, bowtie and all, a fact that he'd protested very loudly after three beers. What Dave didn't know is that his first costume consisted of round Harry Potter specs, but Sebastian had laughed so hard at it that he'd ended up changing.

Honestly, Dave had never been good at dressing up. Usually, he'd pick an outfit and Kurt would spend the next hour reprimanding him for his choice and finding something more suitable. But since they were back at Lima, he hadn't had Kurt by his side to guide him. So he'd thrown together this outfit with minimal effort, and reluctantly grabbed his glasses to wear. He'd never been able to shake the idea that glasses were for losers, and even if that was the point of the party's theme, it grated against every high school fear he'd ever had. As for the glasses, he didn't need to wear them, not really, but he was supposed to. He sometimes did, when he was on his own or at home in Lima, where no one could see him.

He was in Lima, but was very much public. The theme had actually been for a house party at...Puck's house? No, maybe it was Artie's. Yes, that sounded about right. The "beauty and the geek" theme was an ironic celebration of Artie and his gorgeous girlfriend's engagement.

They'd been there for a few hours before deciding to go out. Kurt had been upset about something - probably the fact that he still couldn't get married in his home state - and Dave had suggested they look on the bright side: since they were teens, the LGBT community had at least been granted three new bars.

This one was called "Prop". Three guesses what  _that_ was a middle finger to.

Dave downed his beer and ordered another one, and beside him, Kurt held up a shot of Goldschläger before handing Dave a shot glass full of the same. Dave briefly wondered what made him choose that particular drink, but he clinked his glass against Kurt's and choked back the shot nonetheless. "Cheers." he and Kurt said simultaneously.

Dave was about to say something else, when Sebastian tackled him from behind. Kurt had texted Blaine as an afterthought, as they were leaving Artie's house. Sebastian, who was still not the most popular guy amongst their friends, had been fairly enthusiastic to get out of there. He was drunker than both Dave and Kurt, slinging an arm around Dave's shoulder and shouting something at the bartender.

Kurt rolled his eyes and wondered off to dance. He was still a little ambivalent towards the ex-Warbler, even after five years. Maybe it was something to do with the on and off relationship Sebastian had with Blaine, or the fact that Dave had admitted to fooling around with him for a while. Kurt's reaction had been as casual as he could act, but Dave knew it bothered him, even if he couldn't figure out why.

The bartender placed two shots of something dark brown on the bar, sending a wary look at Sebastian, and then turned around to pour more. Dave hadn't heard what Sebastian had ordered, but it seemed to be a lot. The final count was six, three of which Sebastian slid towards Dave. "You're not drunk enough."

"I'm plenty drunk." Dave argued, but he took the shots anyway. "You match with Blaine." Dave slurred. It would have been the dumbest thing he'd ever said to most people, but not to Sebastian. "Big glasses."

"Well, you match Kurt." Sebastian offered a wide grin, "Maybe it's a sign." He knocked back the first shot, a clear spirit.

"Hey, Sebastian." Kurt cut across their conversation. Apparently he had changed his mind about dancing. "Nice glasses. Did you get them from Claire's?"

"Borrowed them from Blaine. We match, you see."

"Hilarious." He turned away from Sebastian, "I don't want to dance alone." he said to Dave, now with his back to the other boy.

"Are you asking me to dance?" Dave teased. Kurt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He must have been drunker than Dave thought. Downing the two shots and slapping Sebastian on the back in thanks, he let himself be dragged to the dance floor by Kurt.

It took about fifteen minutes of dancing for the shots to hit him. The room was spinning just a little too much, and Kurt, who never could handle his drink, was beginning to stumble slightly. This didn't discourage him from dancing wildly, though, and in a particularly complex move, he practically fell into Dave's arms, giggling.

"You're so strong." Kurt murmured, just above the sound of club music.

"I'm used to carrying your drunk ass home." Dave mumbled back. Kurt smiled, his eyes crinkling. Using his forefinger, he pushed he glasses up. It was a small gesture, tiny really, but Kurt made it look so  _sexy_. Dave jerked back, feeling a twinge of arousal. Somehow, even in his inebriated state, Kurt didn't miss the movement.

"What, do you have a glasses fetish?" Kurt joked, pulling Dave's specs off him. He blinked as the room became ever so slightly blurry. "Are these prescription?"

Dave looked vaguely uncomfortable, ignoring the first question, "Yeah, they're mine."

"You wear glasses? How did I not know that?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm supposed to. I only really wear then when I'm alone in the house."

Kurt chuckled, and Dave raised an eyebrow. What was so funny? "Me too. I only need to wear them for reading, and never in public, but still." He put Dave's on, "Whoa, these are strong."

"Yeah my option keeps telling me to get contacts."

"Why? You should just wear these more often."

"Can't wear them for sport."

"True, but they're..." Kurt clamped his mouth shut before he could say something embarrassing. This is why he didn't drink; he lost all inhibitions. Ever since he and Blaine had hit the rocks, staying sober at parties wasn't high on his priority list anymore. Though, this hadn't ended up well in their history of relapses, and Kurt still felt his cheeks flush at the amount of times he and Blaine had ended up fooling around drunk even after solidly declaring their break up.

Dave had never approved.

"They're what?"

"Cute." Kurt said it before he could stop himself. Damn the alcohol. "You look all smart and sophisticated."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Sebastian was hitting on you. Again." If Dave didn't know better, he'd think Kurt sounded upset about that. But he knew better.

"He's always like that." he told Kurt. Reassured him, perhaps. Kurt always had been sensitive wherever the Warbler was concerned.

Kurt fixed his gaze on Dave. "You're not going to...you know?"

Dave knew. He knew that Kurt hated Sebastian, knew that he hated that Dave and Sebastian had fooled around. But that was irrelevant, at least right now. What, did Kurt expect him and Sebastian to go fuck in the bathroom?

"He's with Blaine."

"They're not..." His eyes were still fixed on Blaine and Sebastian, "together. Not right now."

"They look pretty together to me."

Dave had a point. The two had pulled apart from each other, only for Sebastian to latch onto Blaine's neck. His hands were slipped around the shorter boy's waist, and it was pretty hard to miss Sebastian's hand cupping Blaine's ass.

"Ugh. I am so fed up of those two." Kurt groaned, "One day they're not talking, the next they're planning nuptials."

"Jealous?"

Kurt was about to answer when something caught his eye. Sebastian was gesturing him over, a wicked smile plastered on his face. Dave knew that smile. He'd seen in Scandals when Sebastian was trying to score a trick. He'd seen it when Sebastian had looped his fingers through the top of Dave's jeans and suggested a quick fuck at his place. And now it was aimed at Kurt. "Go." Dave muttered, squeezing Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shot him a confused look, and stumbled forward, but he grabbed Dave's hand as he did so, pulling him along too. When they stepped up to Sebastian and Blaine, Blaine was so dizzy he was leaning on Sebastian's shoulder, and just over the sound of the music, Dave heard Sebastian asking Kurt to join them at his house.

Dave wanted to get away. It was bad enough that Kurt still hooked up with Blaine from time to time, but he really didn't need to see him in a "Seblaine" sandwich. It was hot in theory, but the actuality just made him feel horrible about himself. So he started to walk away, but Sebastian caught him by the wrist.

"Where do you think you're going, big boy?" Dave could see his shocked reflection in Sebastian's glasses, saw himself nearly go cross-eyed as Sebastian leaned in and captured his lips.

Sebastian tasted of beer and whatever fruity thing Blaine had been drinking. The beer was a familiar taste, but Blaine was not. The realisation that he was indirectly kissing Blaine should have made him feel ill, but somehow it was really, really hot. As was the look on Kurt's face that Dave caught over Sebastian's shoulder as they pulled apart. He couldn't see Kurt's eyes, but the boy was bright red and his mouth was just a little bit open. He recognised the expression from when he'd accidently walked in on Kurt watching porn. Living with him had its perks.

"You thought we were going to have all the fun without you?" Sebastian teased, pulling Dave back to reality.

"Well, we already had plenty of fun." Dave said quietly, so that the others couldn't hear. He and Sebastian had met up after Dave had got out of hospital. Kurt had told him about how Sebastian had dedicated all their Regionals songs to him, and Dave had been touched. But not quite as touched as he was when he met up with Sebastian at Scandals a few months later. He had done his fair share of touching, too, at Sebastian's house. And in Dave's, and even in some cheap crappy motel when both their parents had been home. Their little fling - because that's what it was, neither of them would even think to justify it with a different name - had lasted a good few months before Dave had gone off to college. After that, they'd barely spoken. It was all a haze to Dave now, but he'd assumed Sebastian had wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Apparently, he was wrong.

"More people equals more fun." Sebastian said, looping his arm around Dave's neck. "Unless you think it'll be awkward with Kurt..."

"Why would it be awkward?" Dave snapped back, and then immediately want to retract it because, fuck, that was a definite confirmation. Sebastian grinned that smarmy smile of his and leaned in once more.

"No reason. If you don't want in, Blaine and I can handle Kurt on our own just fine." He suddenly swiped Dave's glasses with his free hand and squinted through them, before putting his own bigger ones on Dave. "I think I prefer the hipster look for you. Fuck, either these are strong, or whatever I was drinking was."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Dave ducked out from under Sebastian's arm, glancing over at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was clinging to Kurt's arm, looking like he was about to fall over, but Kurt's gaze was still fixed on Sebastian and Dave. If he didn't know better, he'd think that Kurt was pissed off. He sent Sebastian a curt nod, and was promptly dragged back over, to where Kurt detached himself from Blaine and grabbed his arm.

"Everything okay?" he asked, reaching up to touch Dave's cheek before jerking back, blushing. "Um. What did Sebastian want?"

"He was trying to convince me to have sex with you guys."

"Wait...what?"

"Sebastian didn't mention that to you?"

"He said we were going to sleep at his place! He didn't mention...you're serious? He wants to have a..." Kurt trailed off, and Dave could see it, he was contemplating it. The process went from shock, to confusion, to arousal, to shame and finally admittance.

"Kurt?" Dave asked, shocking Kurt out of his stupor.

"Yes."

"Really? I mean, isn't this kind of...adventurous?"

Kurt nodded, and fixed his gaze on Dave, eyebrows furrowed. "I really like those glasses on you." Dave's hand flew up to where Sebastian's glasses still sat on his nose.

"Uh, now really isn't the time-" the rest of the sentence was muffled as Kurt kissed him. Their glasses clink together, Kurt pushing closer and exploring Dave's mouth, as if he hadn't done this before. Kurt kissed nothing like Sebastian at all. He was slow and deep, enjoying the taste of Dave, like he had the rest of his life to relish it.

When they finally pulled apart, Kurt's lips were pink and wet. Dave's tongue darted out to lick his own, and Kurt immediately looked away, embarrassed.

"Okay, Dave's convinced." Sebastian interrupted, shoving Kurt aside. "Can we go now, or does Blaine have to kiss him too?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cocktail of fancy dress and alcohol somehow ends up with all four boys at Sebastian's house, because, well, who doesn't love a man in glasses?

The taxi ride to Sebastian's house was painfully long. Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine closed his eyes ten minutes in, and Sebastian...well, Sebastian started palming Dave through his jeans, because he was an ass like that.

"I hate you." Dave muttered, but he leant over and kissed Sebastian anyway. Then, he gave a quick glance over Blaine and Kurt's heads at the driver, who, thank god, had a partition between himself and the back of the cab. Content that they were at least a little private, he slipped a hand under Sebastian's shirt, stroking the taut muscles beneath them. Sebastian wasn't his usual type per se, but a little part of him had really missed those abs.

“Sure you do.” Sebastian replied, voice low and hot against Dave’s ear. He liked doing that, going for the ear. Asshole. Dave found and tweaked one of his nipples, enjoying the way Sebastian gasped before biting down on his lip, the slightest hint of a glare passing through his eyes. Sebastian would never admit he was even a little out of control of himself; he had to hold all the power. He drove his palm harder into Dave’s lap, and when Dave had to choke back a groan, he swiftly undid the button on his jeans and slid a hand down.

“Assho-” Dave started to say but he had to stop when Sebastian’s fingers wrapped around his cock, tight and determined to end this quickly. Or at least before the taxi drive was over. Dave wasn’t going to be alone in this though, and he used his free hand to undo Sebastian’s pants too, surprised that Sebastian didn’t protest. He was hard under Dave’s touch, and there was no denying the way his hips arched a little into Dave’s hand.

It was quick and messy and when they were done, Sebastian wiped his cum on Dave’s jeans, the jackass. Dave went to yell at him, but Sebastian cut him off, pointing out that they were near his house.

“Mmmn.” Kurt’s eyes opened, squinting at Dave and Sebastian. He prodded Blaine awake next to him. Blaine mumbled something about grasshoppers before yawning and opening his eyes.

“We here?” he asked, blearily. He stretched his arms, looping one around Kurt’s neck and pulling him into a hug. Kurt laughed and wriggled out before placing a soft kiss on Blaine’s cheek as they pulled into Sebastian’s driveway. Sebastian chuckled; he was probably thinking the same as Dave, about the contrast between  their little romantic gesture and the handjob he and Sebastian had just shared.

The cab driver didn’t meet their eyes as Dave handed over the money. 

Sebastian was the perfect gentleman for once, offering drinks to his guests and sort of motioning them up to his room. Dave rolled his eyes and started up the stairs, ignoring the look Kurt sent him at already knowing where Sebastian’s room was. Inside, he threw his bag on the floor and stared wistfully around the room, like he always did when he was here. Well, when he wasn’t too distracted by other things. It was fucking huge, so big Dave would have assumed it was a master bedroom if he hadn’t seen the rest of the house. He had a bathroom to the side and one of those giant beds Dave would kill for, even if he didn’t have anyone to share it with.

“This room looks like it’s designed for porn.” Kurt muttered, eyeing the bed disapprovingly. 

“Classy porn.” Blaine chipped in, flopping down on the bed. Obviously, he’d spent time in here before too. He looked pretty comfortable, stretching out and wriggling his toes.

“Let me just freshen up.” Kurt wandered into Sebastian’s en suite, closing the door behind him. Dave was left alone with Blaine. Just _great._

Blaine was the only one Dave didn’t actually have any sexual history with. There was still a bit of tension between them, something they tended to ignore. They preferred to acknowledge each other's existence only when necessary. Dave perched on the edge of the bed, trying not to react when Blaine moved to sit shoulder to shoulder with him. "Well?" he demanded, already smiling brazenly. Dave kissed him mostly to get rid of that arrogant smirk of his. 

His lips were softer than Dave expected. Clearly they were well kept. His kiss was soft too, at first, gently prying as if to test the waters. A hand crept up to stroke Dave's cheek. For a few moments, it was a little too romantic for Dave's liking, but as soon as Dave began to respond, Blaine pressed in harder.

A moment's hesitation. Kissing Blaine after disliking the guy for so long should definitely not feel that good. Dave pulled back, gasped a single breath, and stared at Blaine for what couldn't be more than a few seconds. Blaine licked his lips, and before he could stop himself, Dave slammed against them. Every bit of resentment they’d ever felt for each other seemed to conjugate in a dark, heady lust. They tugged and nipped and fought for dominance. This wasn't romantic, not in the least; this was a battle. Their relationship always had been. Dave's hands pulled at Blaine's curls, dragging him closer. Tongues slid against each other, bodies pressed closer and before either of them knew it, they had gone from wrenching at each other's clothes to dragging fingernails down bare skin.

As one of Blaine's hands wondered southward, Dave forgot all about Kurt and Sebastian, and apparently Blaine had too, judging by the shock on his face when Kurt came out of the bathroom.

"Leave them on.” Kurt said, his voice breathy. For a moment, Dave was confused. Their clothes were already scattered across the bed and floor. He hadn’t even noticed that Blaine’s other hand was reaching to pull of the glasses he was wearing. Hell, he’d forgotten he was wearing them. “David has a glasses fetish." Blaine jolted away from Dave, almost by instinct, like he didn’t remember that he and Kurt had broken up years ago, and that this wasn’t actually cheating. Dave didn't care; he was more concerned that everyone seemed to think he was some sort of sexual deviant.

"I do not!" Dave insisted. As if this particular group of men didn't already know enough about his sexual habits. Not that he really did have a glasses fetish. Well, maybe a little.

"Fetish or not, I think they look hot." Sebastian chipped in, closing his bedroom door behind him with his foot. "My turn." And then, placing the drinks down on a cabinet, he moved towards Dave, pushing Blaine away gently.  

Dave didn't miss the way Kurt's eye widened as Sebastian kissed him again. He was a rough kisser, much more aggressive than Blaine, but that was fine with Dave. Sebastian pushed Dave down onto his back and Blaine moved to the head of the bed, watching intently. Kurt sort of just stood there, his hands twitching slightly at belt level.  

Dave had always thought that Sebastian would make a great stripper. Unlike Dave, who tended to get tangled in his clothes, and occasionally pop a button when he was really frustrated, Sebastian seemed to slide out of his clothes with the ease of an expert. Dave was half aware that Blaine and Kurt must be watching too, but tried not to focus on more than one thing at once. When Sebastian was done tossing his clothes aside, he went to grab Dave’s shoulder, but Dave was too impatient to let him take control. He manoeuvred him so he was sat up and attached his lips to Sebastian’s neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin there. His tongue dipped into the crevice of his collarbone. He could feel the way Sebastian drew in breath, every tiny gasp, and knew it was driving him crazy to be this exposed. Eventually, he couldn’t handle it any more, and he gripped the back of Dave’s head, tugging at his hair. Dave knew where _this_ was going, even before Sebastian pulled him downwards.

"I can't see.” Dave murmured as he pressed his nose against Sebastian’s happy trail. “My glasses are steaming up."

"Don't see, just suck." Sebastian quipped back, his hand still yanking at Dave’s hair. 

Dave sank his teeth into Sebastian’s hip, "Dick."

"Yeah, that thing. Suck it."

"I was calling you a dick." Dave mumbled, but went to take Sebastian in his mouth anyway. The head of Sebastian's cock pushed against his lower lip, and he closed around it, sucking the very tip before pulling back. Then, he flattened his tongue against him and took in more and more, until Sebastian's dick was pressed right against the back of his throat. Swallowing and taking in a deep breath through his nose to try and overcome his gag reflex, he heard the bastard moan somewhere above him. Then, he felt him tighten his grip on Dave’s hair, suddenly rougher. He was forced into a slow rhythm, bobbing up and down. It was weird, not having control of the timing, the long cock sliding in and out as Sebastian dragged him by the hair. He would have probably choked, if this were the first time Sebastian had done this to him. Actually, the first time, he had. And then swore rather colourfully at him.

Two hands curled around his shoulder and he jumped slightly, the movement making him gag. He pulled back to glare at Sebastian, but Sebastian's eyes were blocked by Blaine's face as they kissed frantically. Blaine was leant across him uncomfortably, kneeling beside him, whilst Sebastian stroked his dick. Then, it must mean the hands on his shoulders were Kurt's. Kurt, who leaned down and started kissing his neck, nibbling the skin there before pressing his nose to where his hairline ended.

"Kurt." was all that Dave could murmur as Kurt nuzzled him. He was answered with a quiet groan. Kurt's arms were wrapped around him now, and Dave suddenly became aware that he was thrusting gently against him. He was still wearing far too many layers, even though he’d stripped to his boxers and that undershirt he always seemed to have on. Pushing his hips back slightly, Dave heard Kurt's breath hitch and with the two of them pressed closer, he could feel the hardness of Kurt's clothed erection sliding against the cleft of his ass.

This was crossing so many lines, Dave couldn't even begin to count. He and Kurt had kissed in the past, drunken, sloppy make out sessions and the occasional handjob, but this was different. They'd never gone all the way before. Kurt seemed to place such meaning in sex, and that was something they'd been careful not to mess with. Then again, he was currently tangled up with three other guys, so obviously prudence wasn't a high priority right now.

"I want to..." Kurt murmured in his ear, but trailed off. He never was good with dirty talk. He'd admitted it to Dave once that, though he loved it when his partners would do it to him, he didn't think his voice was very sexy, and thought it would ruin the mood. He couldn't be more wrong. When he was aroused, his voice became breathy and hoarse, and Dave could swear it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

"Fuck me." Dave could feel Kurt physically shiver at that, and Kurt's lips attached to his neck again. He was pretty forward when he was tipsy, and Dave wasn't complaining. He shifted away from Sebastian, ignoring his annoyed groan. If he stayed in that position any longer, someone was going to pull a muscle. At least it meant that Blaine didn't have to strain his neck now.  

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked, and Dave responded with a nod. Kurt’s hand stroked the inside of his thigh, gently, before wrapping around his cock. With his other hand, he circled Dave’s hole, which kind of tickled, but Dave wasn’t complaining. Prepping always made him squirm, and Kurt’s fingers were long and dextrous, pushing into him with only a little trepidation. Dave could feel Kurt watching him, gauging his reaction, waiting for him to respond. It was all he could do not to push back and tell him to get on with it, but Dave knew that Kurt loved this, loved watching almost as much as Sebastian did. When he finally decided that Dave was ready, had let out enough moans, was arching back enough, he pulled back. The sound of a condom ripping open made Dave turn around to see Kurt roughly jerking himself off, before rolling it on. If it wasn’t for how nervous Kurt looked, Dave would think he did this kind of thing a lot.

A soft hand cupped Dave’s cheek, far too tender, and Kurt kissed him. For a few minutes, it was like they were alone, like this meant something, but Dave wasn’t going to delude himself. This was just a bit of fun, he knew that. Still, it didn’t hurt to let himself get lost in the kiss for those few minutes. Kurt’s fingers stroked his cheek and they pressed together, so hot and hungry for more. Kurt’s hand curled around Dave’s dick again, and soon they broke apart, Dave settling on his hands and knees. Not too personal this way.

They were both nervous about this, that much was obvious, but they had gone too far to back out now. They wanted this so much, they _needed_ it, even if it wasn’t healthy, even if it crossed all those lines and broke all their rules. Kurt pushed into him too slowly, there was too much lube and he was too careful, too afraid that he was going to hurt Dave, but Dave couldn’t care less. He pushed back against Kurt until Kurt was inside all the way, moaning softly about how good Dave was, how much he wanted him, how long he’d waited. It was all wrong, this wasn’t supposed to be how this happened. They were supposed to be alone, it was supposed to be romantic and there was supposed to be _wooing_ and flowers, but somehow, here they were.

And no matter how fucked up it all was, it felt _fantastic._

Sebastian's moan broke through Kurt and Dave's haze. Sebastian wasn't the moaning type. It was a shocking enough noise that both of them looked over, surprised to see that Blaine was buried to the hilt inside Sebastian, who looked utterly wrecked. It was the look Dave had caught a glimpse of many times, but Sebastian had always insisted on no eye contact. But now he was sprawled out on Blaine's lap, wide open and twitching. Blaine was thrusting up into him, his fingers so tight around Sebastian’s hips that they were white.

"Oh my God." Kurt croaked, his nails digging into Dave's shoulders, giving short, shallow thrusts. He was practically drooling. Sebastian opened his eyes slightly, moaning again softly. His pupils were completely blown, and his cheeks were flushed bright red. The look suited him, but it also looked completely foreign on him, like he wasn’t quite sure how to be this exposed. With one hand, he reached for Dave again, even if he didn’t have the strength to be facetious this time.

Dave didn’t need any encouragement. Kurt pulled out of him and he leant over Sebastian, taking him in his mouth again. Kurt leant over him to kiss Blaine for a moment, before thrusting back into Dave, not holding back this time. Whatever fears he’d had were obviously lost in the heat and the bliss. And Dave swiftly forgot too, forgot how awkward this might be in the morning and how it could fuck everything up because every movement was sending little bolts of pleasure through him and there was a cock fucking his mouth. What more could he want, right?

Kurt spasmed and moaned, his hand tightening around Dave nearly painfully. Cursing and whining, he pushed Dave down so hard he almost choked on Sebastian's dick. Too much happened at once; Dave pulled back for breath and Sebastian let out this long gabbled moan, trying to convey that he was coming before he shot all over Dave's face. He was suddenly thankful for the glasses as cum splattered the left lens. 

Going completely boneless, Sebastian was dragged backwards by Blaine, before he flipped him onto his knees so that he was now face to face with Dave. Sebastian leaned forward to kiss Dave lazily, as Blaine pounded into him so furiously that Dave was being pushed back in a steady rhythm onto Kurt.

Dave wondered briefly if Sebastian was enjoying the taste of himself on his lips. Of the times he and Sebastian had made out, most of them were after Dave blew him. Fucking narcissist.

Kurt's nails dragged down his back, as if he wanted to get his attention back. But Sebastian just pulled back and winked at him, before returning to Dave's lips. Dave could feel Kurt stretching, trying to reach for contact, but he wasn’t quite close enough to kiss Blaine, so he just leant down so his chest pressed against Dave’s back. Sebastian drew away from Dave, rose up on his knees and caught Kurt in a kiss.

Dave was painfully close, with a constant thrum of pleasure from behind, and Kurt fisting his dick like a teenager discovering porn for the first time. It was so intense, Dave thought he was going to cum about three times, but Kurt seemed to realise, pulling back ever so slightly each time, bringing him to the brink over and over again. A few minutes later, Blaine came, swearing and moaning Sebastian’s name. He pulled out and tied the condom off with shaking hands, before dragging Sebastian towards him for a slow, languid kiss. Even as Dave was shudderingly close, he couldn’t help but watch the two, so flawlessly in synch. Blaine, drowsy, pulled away and flopped onto his back, leaving Sebastian rolling his eyes and muttering. He caught Dave’s gaze and smirked, leaning in once again for a kiss, but this time he was almost violent in it. His fingers tangled in Dave’s hair, yanking at it hard, and the way he was sat meant he was higher up, happily exerting his authority over Dave. Dave could do nothing, far too lost in his own pleasure to complain, and far too close to orgasm to do anything but squirm between Kurt and Sebastian.

Kurt was skin to skin against Dave's back, moaning and mumbling a constant stream of obscenities and names. With a loud groan and Sebastian’s teeth biting down on his lips, Dave finally felt his orgasm tear through him, white flashing across his eyes. His hands gave out beneath him and he dropped to the bed, moaning softly into the sheets, right next to Sebastian’s knees. Kurt continued to fuck him just as fast, driving against his sensitive spot just enough that Dave couldn’t completely let go. With a few more sharp thrusts, he felt Kurt cum in judders, his fingers digging into Dave’s back.

Kurt rolled over to his back and lay there, trying to catch his breath. Dave couldn’t even be bothered to flip himself, so he just shuffled slightly to lie with his nose buried in a pillow. Sebastian groaned and curled up against Dave, gently shoving the snoring Blaine slightly to the side so he could fit in. Dave barely felt Kurt pull a sheet over them before the darkness greeted him.  

He couldn’t even bring himself to regret it when he woke up with a killer hangover and what felt like a permanent print of his glasses on his face.


End file.
